Episode 42 - The Man Who Came from Brazil
is the 4th episode of the 2nd season of the PriPara anime series and the 42nd episode overall. It first aired on April 25th, 2015. Plot ''Sophie's dad returns to Japan after his long journey through South America. He has made several plum plantations abroad for Sophie and has come to pick her up so that she can live wirh him. Sophie is unable to tell her father her honest feelings- causing him to rejoice with the assumption she has agreed. With that she is left with a choice to make... '' Summary One day, at lunch Laala and friends are all enjoying lunch together. Sophie shares her lunch with Laala when suddenly, a mysterious man, arrives on campus. Dorothy, Shion and Headmistress Gloria all attack him until Sophie reveals him to be her father. A bit later, Sophie explains that he travels through South America and the world, taking pictures. Mr. Hojo then announces to his beloved daughter and her friends that he has arranged plum plantations abroad and wants her to come with him. Sophie doesn't know what to do, as she would like to stay in Japan with her friends, but she would love to be with her Father. Later, Aroma and Mikan sing "Reversible Ring" and perform a new Making Drama together. At the PriPara Cafe, Aroma casts a spell on the depressed Sophie, and begins to hypnotize her about what will happen if she moves. Her friends will forget all about her- and this causes her to become even more depressed. Laala and Mirei come to see her, seeing the worrying Sophie, she discusses her problem with her friends, and Laala responds that they'll always be friends no matter what. Sophie then reveals what Aroma told her and the two hug her, claiming that no matter where they are, that they'll always be together as friends. At the bar, Kuma reports his sightings to Neko, but finds Usagi there at the same time. Back at the Hojo apartment, Sophie tells her father her decision, she wants to go abroad with him. She makes the same announcement in PriPara, saying that she will have one more live show before leaving- shocking everyone. It's later revealed that Mr. Hojo actually has decided to have Sophie stay in Japan, because of the beautiful sight of the sakura blossoms. In PriPara, Sophie changes and performs to "Solar Flare Sherbet", her father, being slightly overwhelmed by the performance is proud of her. Sophie then performs a Making Drama, which is a sakura blossom remake of "Maiden Release Valkyria". She receives her Cyalume Charm, which gains a purple coloring. At the airport, Sophie reconsiders and decides to stay in Japan, despite her father's sadness. Mr. Hojo thanks Laala and Mirei for being so close to Sophie and asks that they keep looking after her. In PriPara, Aroma plots to her next victim and casts a spell. As Mikan eats, she points to the viewer. Major Events *Sophie's father is revealed. Character Appearances * Laala Manaka * Mirei Minami * Sophie Hojo * Shion Todo * Leona West * Dorothy West * Mikan Shiratama * Aroma Kurosu * Kuma * Usagi * Neko * Sophie's Fan Club * Sadako Gozen * Mr. Hojo * Gloria Ookanda Trivia *Sophie sings another version of Solar Flare Sherbet. *Sophie's remake of her Making Drama is called "Valkyrie Maiden's Primavera". **This, just like a version of Valkyrie Maiden's Release, has some members of Sophie's Fan Club implemented in the drama. *Unlike Mirei and Laala, Sophie cyalume changes into her Dream Holic Trick Cyalume Coord instead of her SoLaMi♡SMILE S Team Cyalume Coord. *Just like Sophie's past solo concerts, her aura is different than everyone else, whereas hers appear as sparkling stars instead of her Cyalume Change Aura. *In this episode, a shorter version of Reversible Ring is used. *It is hinted that Sophie might be half Brazillian. *Instead of California, this episode refers to it as Prifornia. Video Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Anime Category:Season 2